


Better Than Any Gold Medal

by Geekygirl24



Category: HIStory2-越界 | HIStory2: Boundary Crossing (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Olympics, I have no idea if male volleyball is an olympic sport, It is now, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-02
Updated: 2019-10-02
Packaged: 2020-11-22 05:48:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20869190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Geekygirl24/pseuds/Geekygirl24
Summary: Yu Hao loved the feeling.He’d loved it after every single games, Zi Xuan stood by his side… maybe it hit him more this time, knowing that next time, his boyfriend wouldn’t be there.





	Better Than Any Gold Medal

The crowds were roaring, and the base beat bounced through the ground, the joyous voices of the athletes rang around him. Free and happy; another games had come and gone and they had all done their countries proud, all of them, not matter what hung around their necks. It was a mixture of relief and gratitude, that made them feel like they could fly.

Yu Hao loved the feeling.

He’d loved it after every single games, Zi Xuan stood by his side… maybe it hit him more this time, knowing that next time, his boyfriend wouldn’t be there.

The lights of the stadium swirled all around him and the thought hit him like a ton of bricks, causing him to suck in a desperate breath. He turned slightly, looking at the man by his side.

Zi Xuan’s face was alright with joy, a beaming grin on his face, eyes twinkling behind his glasses. Yu Hao memorised this sight, reaching out and running a calloused finger over the smooth skin of the older man’s cheek.

Zi Xuan jumped slightly, but soon chuckled when he saw who it was, grabbing the hand and intertwining their fingers.

“Almost over now.” He mouthed, sending Yu Hao a reassuring smile.

Yu Hao looked back to the stage, where the flags were being taken down and the 2020 games would be over.

“It’s over.” He whispered, “It’s really over.”

Zi Xuan must have been looking at him, because he gently encouraged Yu Hao to look at him, a concerned expression on his face.

“Yu Hao?”

He turned to Zi Xuan and frowned, “No, I mean… this is it.”

Something about his expression must have made the older man concerned, as he reached out and grabbed Yu Hao’s hand, giving him a sympathetic smile, “You’ve known this for months now.”

Zi Xuan’s leg was getting worse. Long days spent helping with the training and other volleyball activities were starting to take their toll, and unless he wanted to spend the rest of his days using a cane or a wheelchair, he had to retire.

Yu Hao couldn’t believe it though. “I know.” He swallowed down the tears, forcing a smile onto his face.

And then, he had an idea.

“Marry me.”

Zi Xuan’s eyes widened and his jaw comically, “What?”

Yu Hao let out a joyous laugh, beaming at his boyfriend, “Marry me! If you’re done, then I’m done. We’ll retire together and then it’ll just be me and you. Only us.”

“Yu Hao…”

“I’m dead serious.” Yu Hao dropped to one knee, smiling as Zi Xuan’s eyes got even wider., “Marry me… please?”

“Oh my god…”

“I’ll follow you anywhere, and quite frankly, it’s not the Olympics without you by my side.”

For a moment, everything seemed to go silent. No crowds cheering, no blinding lights in their eyes. The only thing Yu Hao could see, was the warm brown of Zi Xuan’s eyes, all he could feel was the hard floor beneath his knees and Zi Xuan’s hands in his own.

Then Zi Xuan was slowly moving down, wincing slightly before pressing his lips against Yu Hao’s.

The unspoken answer lifted Yu Hao’s spirits, as he wrapped his arm tightly around Zi Xuan’s waist, moving to his feet and lifting the other man into the air, spinning him around as Zi Xuan chuckled into the kiss.

“I haven’t even given you my answer yet!” Zi Xuan chuckled.

“You don’t need to, I know you mean yes!”

It was then that they realised that the crowd’s cheering seemed to have gotten louder. Glancing away from each other, the pair glanced at the big screen, where a giant image of themselves was being projected.

Zi Xuan groaned, burying his face in Yu Hao’s throat as Cheng’s cheers rose high above the rest.

Yu Hao however, didn’t care. He wanted the whole world to see this, as he ran his hands down Zi Xuan’s, already imagining the ring on those perfect fingers. Pressing a kiss to the back of the right one, he raised it into the air, a perfect parody of all the times he’d raised a medal into the air.

It didn’t seem possible, but the crowd got louder, cheers and whistles practically deafening them.

This was so much better than any gold medal.


End file.
